A fan having such flow elements is known from the commonly assigned DE 30 17 226 A and corresponding GB 2 050 530-A, HARMSEN. This These unexamined applications describes a variety of designs for such flow elements, in combination with fan blades stamped out of sheet metal. These flow elements reduce the leakage flow in a fan equipped therewith.